A person, such as a pedestrian, a shopper, or a tourist, may use location based services available on a mobile device in an indoor environment. Such services may include indoor location positioning, indoor location navigation, indoor location-aware searching, commerce, and advertising, just to name a few.
However, existing technologies may fail to provide a cost-effective, power-conserving, and accurate solution for indoor positioning and navigation related services. Some known positioning mechanisms such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) and WiFi have various shortcomings. For instance, GPS is generally unavailable or otherwise inaccurate in indoor environments. WiFi networks may have a high cost associated with deploying access points in the indoor space. Furthermore, positioning based on WiFi may be error-prone due to environmental noise, including multipath interference.